Un amor a la Shakespare
by NanaGamePlay
Summary: Fue coincidencia que se conocieran y mas seguir viéndose, mientras Freddy lucha por ganarse su corazón, un grupo ayuda a que falle mientras otros se divierten...YAOI X3 FREDDYXMIKE PUPLEGXPHONEG
1. Chapter 1

He decidido publicar aquí también mis Fic, por si se pensaba que alguien podría ser tan descarado que incluso se puso el mismo nombre XD no es así, soy la misma persona...

* * *

Capítulo 1

Era sábado por la noche, todos los antros de la ciudad hasta el tope de jóvenes bailando y bebiendo como si no hubiera un mañana, pero había sus excepciones, existían aquella personas que habiendo toda clase de bebida no le apetecía ninguna, la música de los primeros lugares de los tops actualmente pero no le prendían para nada, una de estas excepciones era Mike Schmidt, de 21 años cumplidos recientemente, así que no es que en realidad le desagradase este tipo de ambiente, solo ese día no se sentía de ánimos para salir, pero ahí estaba, sentado en la barra de uno de mejores antros de la ciudad, obligado a estar ahí, razón por la que no se divertía en primer lugar.

Se giró hacia la pista de baile para localizar a su compañeros que lo arrastraron hacia ahí, tenía que hacerlo cada instante si no los perdería y estos como era su costumbre se olvidarían de él y de todo para irse a un lugar más privado con sus respectivos ligues.

Dio primero con el loco de su círculo de amigos, Fritz, no fue difícil ya que acostumbraba a vestir de un color llamativo, naranja al igual que su cabello, y extrañamente le llovían las chicas, no tardo en visualizar a otro de sus amigos, Jeremy, un rubio bastante tímido pero determinado a buscar pareja, casi al igual que a Fritz, no tiene que hacer mucho esfuerzo, pero al contrario que el peli naranja al rubio lo acosan hombres.

Al menos ya no esta tan enojado y se burla de la suerte de su amigo que primero se mete en problemas con chicos atosigándole pero su salida siempre es que sus pretendientes terminan peleándose entre si aprovechando Jeremy para escapar.

Ya solo faltan dos, pero sabe que los dos últimos están juntos, aun así no va a ser fácil localizarlos, entre las luces y que esos dos gustan de ropas oscuras, tardo al menos 10 minutos en encontrarles justo en una esquina, uno aprisionando al otro contra la pared, concretamente era su hermano Vincent comiéndose a besos a su novio Scott. "Parece la esquina de las bestias sexuales, esas otras tres parejas prácticamente se follan por encima de la ropa."

Mike no se dio cuenta que dijo eso en voz alta, por la música no le escucharían pero una persona estaba recién había llegado y sentado justo a su lado, y lo oyó, y Mike siguió diciendo sus pensamientos en voz alta.

"Es tal vez lo que necesito, después de todo soy v…" Se detuvo en seco, se había girado de vuelta a la barra mientras hablaba y antes de que terminara su frase vio en su camino a un chico que le miraba curioso, pero Mike notaba diversión en aquel atractivo rostro cabe decir le pareció.

"Una de esas parejas son mis amigos, al menos reconozco a uno…" Menciono el joven quitando su mirada sobre Mike para pedir un trago al bar tender, el también aparto su vista y agacho la cabeza avergonzado, preguntándose que más cosas estúpidas estuvo diciendo.

"Me llamo Freddy" dijo extendiéndole la mano, Mike le respondió pero para evitar el contacto con sus ojos pidió también un trago, no volvió a agachar la cabeza, mantuvo su vista al frente.

Ninguno siguió con la plática, Mike bebía rápidamente su bebida y por el nerviosismo pidió otra a ver si se calmaba, por el contrario Freddy tomaba pequeños tragos, pero de nuevo no le quitaba la mirada de encima al otro, esta vez lo hacía muy detalladamente, solo un poco de arriba abajo pero ahora su total atención estaba en su rostro analizando sus expresiones, el castaño claro estaba consciente de eso, esa mirada lo ponía cada vez más y más nervioso, por ende no dejaba de pedir más bebidas y tomarlas enseguida.

Mike había olvidado cuál era su límite de alcohol, hacia dos copas que debía parar, cuando el nervio se fue debió parar, pero no lo hizo, su tensión se calmó y ahora tenía una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

"En este lugar no vienes solo a decir tu nombre" dijo encarando al chico a su lado, inclino su cabeza hacia un lado apoyándola en su mano y en la otra un vaso de wisky a medio terminar.

"Estoy bebiendo, y no me gusta bailar, no tengo muchas opciones.." comento divertido por el cambio en el chico.

"También me vas a decir que te arrastraron a este lugar contra tus deseos.." respondió en el mismo tono divertido.

"Exacto, no me gustan mucho estos lugares, pensé encontrar un amigo" menciono refiriéndose a que tal vez Mike no era fan de este tipo de ambiente al igual que él.

"Oh, seré tu amigo claro, y como buen amigo te invito a un lugar mucho más agradable"

Freddy se sorprendió del giro tan drástico que dieron las cosas, pero su juicio ya estaba medio nublado así que acepto la oferta, como sea no estaba seguro de que pasaría, podría pasar cualquier cosa o nada también, en cualquiera de los casos no perdía nada.

Ambos terminaron su bebida y se levantaron de sus asientos, Mike tomo la delantera y camino hacia la salida del lugar, Freddy le siguió muy de cerca.

Pasaron cerca de "La esquina de las bestias sexuales" pero Vincent no se percató que su hermanito se marchaba con un desconocido a quien sabe dónde, Scott si lo vio pero no dijo nada en venganza por un mal rato que le hizo pasar su novio, Scott sabia, y no por instinto, que esto no traería mas que diversión, y por lo mientras no quería arruinar la suya.

-2 HORAS MÁS TARDE-

Entre beso y beso llegaron a la habitación de Mike, ¿Qué cómo llegaron a la residencia Schmitd? Con las indicaciones de Mike y el auto de lujo de Freddy. Lo primero que hicieron fue tomar otro par de tragos, seguido de torpes y triviales conversaciones, no se dijeron nada importante uno del otro, solo una cosa más en común que tenían, ambos iniciarían la semana con un nuevo empleo, pero seguramente lo olvidarían, así que no le dieron tanta importancia y seguramente esta sería la única vez que se vieran, solo es un amor de una noche, es lo que hace todo el mundo.

Ya en la punta de la cama cada uno se empezó a despojar de su propia ropa, sin dejar de besarse, tocándose y apegándose cada vez más, los jadeos y gemidos comenzaron a oírse, la fricción en sus partes íntimas los escendieron mas, acostados en la cama uno encima del otro intensificando el rose, Mike gemía ruidosamente, el haber abrazado con sus piernas al otro le regalo una placentera opresión en su miembro, y claro que Freddy también disfrutaba de aquello.

Una vez que los roses no fueron sufrientes, Freddy volteo al menor boca abajo e iba a prepararlo para lo que venía…

"No pierdas tiempo y hazlo de una vez" le exigió, Mike usando un tono autoritario siendo él el pasivo.

Freddy obedeció cada una de las exigencias del menor y tuvieron la mejor noche de sus vidas, pero la mañana no sería así de placentera.

* * *

Gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 2

Buscaba desesperado por todo el lugar, no sentía esa opresión desde hacía años, su compañero intentaba tranquilizarlo pero él no escuchaba, giraba su cabeza de un lado a otro con los ojos muy bien abiertos, cada que miraba a alguien parecido a su objetivo corría a su alcance solo para para que la opresión se hiciera más dolorosa al ser la persona equivocada, y ya cuando iba a rebasar su límite, Scott cometió el error de evidenciarse.

"Seguro que está en buenas manos, cálmate" inconscientemente se le escapo una risilla, pero su burla termino en cuanto vio la expresión de Vincent, le había metió una idea terrible en la cabeza.

"Se fue con alguien ¿cierto? No, ese alguien se lo llevo a rastras, y ¡tú lo viste!" termino gritándole en la cara lo que provoco que Scott también enfureciera.

"¡Mike ya es un hombre sabe lo que hace y puede cuidarse solo! ¡No te necesita más!"

"Claro que me necesita." Murmuro e Hizo a un lado a Scott para quitarlo de su camino e irse.

"¡Espera!, Lo siento, calmémonos los dos…" sus palabras le llegaron a Vincent, pero no duraría si no decía las palabras correctas para tranquilizarlo. "No te dije nada porque aún estaba molesto por lo de la última vez"

"Te pedí disculpas inmediatamente y te explique, ¡Dijiste que lo entendías!"

"¡Eso no cambio el hecho de que pase dos horas afuera del cine bajo el sol quemante, soportando además comentarios estúpidos de parejas estúpidas!" ambos volvieron a alterarse al sacar un tema supuestamente ya resuelto. Scott respiro profundo y fue el único capaz de calmarse rápido., intento una vez más…

"Si confías en mi harás lo que te diga" espero respuesta.

"…No hagas eso, no me hagas elegir entre tú y mi hermano"

"No lo estoy haciendo, solo te pido que confíes… en los dos"

Vincent no sabía que pensar, si desistía de su búsqueda y le hacía caso a Scott sentía que traicionaba a Mike, pero tampoco quería hacerle eso a su novio, los dos de igual manera eran muy importantes para él, no soportaría perder a ninguno de los dos.

Con la muerte de sus padres Mike era la única familia que tenía, y por sus descuidos estuvo a puno de perderle también, tuvo que comenzar a trabajar a muy temprana edad y cuidar de su hermano a la vez, pero era mucha carga para un joven de 15 años tanto física como psicológicamente, estuvo a punto de quebrarse, llego incluso a pensar en cosas inimaginables, por Mike aguanto un largo tiempo y justo cuando estaba en su limite lo conoció, Scott Cawthon llego a él para hacerle recordar que lo que hacía valía la pena, él le dio más fuerzas para seguir adelante y disfrutar de la vida.

"Bien, te escucho…"

"Eso es, primero me llevas a mi casa ¿Ok? Segundo…te vas a la tuya y si Mike no está en casa le llamas a su celular, en caso de que no te conteste…tranquilo, en la mañana aparecerá sano y salvo…" aun no terminaba cuando Vincent le interrumpió.

"Tú sabes conoces a la persona con la que se fue ¿No es verdad? ¿Es algún conocido? Sino no estarías tan confiado en que nada malo le pasara… ¿Quién es? ¡¿Jeremy?! ¡¿Fritz?! Igual los mataría…"

"Si, si conozco a esa persona y no, no es ninguno de nuestros amigos, ya te dije porque no te lo dije en el momento pero no pensé ¡que te alterarías tanto! Vas a hacer lo que te dije o a seguir con tu paranoia SOLO…?"

A Vicent la palabra _solo_ le daba tanto miedo, revivía todos sus traumas del solo escucharla y que no supiera del paradero de su hermano le afectaba en mayor medida, se perdió totalmente en sus recuerdos del pasado, la muerte de sus padres, los días enteros que trabajaba para olvidar ese dolor, el olvido de Mike provocándole su casi muerte, vivir con eso y demás pensamientos que vinieron después y finalmente, cuando llego al final del túnel lo que menos esperaba era encontrar el amor. Este sentimiento llego en forma de un chico de cabello negro y alborotado, piel blanca, ojos ocultos tras unos lentes de pasta verde y porque no mencionar…friki de los teléfonos, por eso era apodado _Phone Guy_ , nunca olvidara ese momento en que le dijo unas palabras maravillosas.

Recuerdo/Pov'Vincent

Levábamos un mes de conocernos, no recuerdo que le estaba contando a Scott, solo que me sentía muy mal y él me dijo lo siguiente:

" _Porque la vida no hay siempre que tomársela a mal, hoy los problemas se quedaran detrás el cristal, quédate con lo positivo lo demás da igual, vive cada instante como si este fuera el ultimo, lucha por lo tuyo no dejes que te lo quiten, tienes que ser fuerte así que sube ya ese ánimo, estarás ahí cuando alguien que quieras te necesite, no permitas que te cambien ni que te pongan normas, tu eres como eres que te quieran de esa forma, valórate y valora a los demás o te arrepentirás porque el tiempo no se puede echar atrás, veras sino tienes un motivo por el que luchar busca un reto fijo un objetivo y lo conseguirás, sonríe hoy porque quizás no haya un mañana, para que vivir una vida amargada…"_

Cuando termino sus increíbles palabras, yo no sabía que decir, así que simplemente lo bese, todo lo que me había dicho era verdad y no sé qué tenía que ver el que le respondiera con un beso pero cuando note que él no se resitúa, en cambio me abrazo, no importo y profundizamos el beso, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que me gustaba y no tuve que pasar por la angustia de saber si yo también le gustaba o no, ahí estaba mi respuesta.

Fin Recuerdo/Pov'Vincent

Recordar uno de los momentos más hermosos de su pasado le ayudo a tranquilizarse y obedecer a su novio, no sin antes revivir aquel beso, lo tomó del rostro sin previo aviso y unió sus labios, no tardó en ser correspondido como aquella vez.

Se fueron del lugar y no más treinta minutos ya estaban en la puerta de la casa de Scott despidiéndose, esta vez con un simple roce en las mejillas contrarias, Vincente camino hacia su coche y justo cuando iba entrando Scott le advirtió una última cosa.

"No vayas a matarlo"

Ambos sonrieron, Scott entrando a su casa y Vincent arrancando el auto, la verdad no le prometía eso, aunque no estaba seguro de a quien se refería, con quien descargaría esa molestia que tenía, suponía que a la persona con la que esta Mike, porque de cómo enfrentar a su hermano ya le recomendó como actuar.

" _Se su hermano, no su Madre"_

En una situación como esta un hermano mayor llegaría incluso a felicitarle por su éxito en la noche, pero sabiendo cómo es Mike y como se dieron las cosas eso no va a suceder, él no es ese tipo de hermano, si hubiera tenido una adolescencia normal esa sería su historia, pero al no estar sus padres él es quien tiene que reprender a Mike, y que importa si ya es mayor de edad, el seguirá siendo el menor de la familia.

Vincent iba determinado a dar un par de lecciones pero al llegar a casa esa actitud de hermano sobreprotector trastabillo un poco.

* * *

En este capitulo utilice una cancion, es cuchenla ed de Porta y se llama Tras el cristal


	3. Chapter 3

Al llegar a casa, lo primero que vio Vincent fue un Mustang blanco estacionado en su cochera, como no había espacio tuvo que dejar su auto a la orilla de la calle, quien sea que sea el dueño de ese carro iba sumando puntos malos.

La puerta tenia seguro, saco sus llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón, abrió y entro como normalmente lo haría, sin portazo que alertara a los presentes. Todo estaba como lo había dejado esta tarde, pero al llegar al pie de las escaleras se encontró con una camisa en el barandal, no era de el y tampoco de Mike, no era su talla.

Reviso la camisa por encontraba algo en los pequeños bolsillos, aparte de ser útiles para los bolígrafos hay quienes suelen dejar ahí tarjetas de presentación y demás cosas importantes, en eso escucho la puerta de su hermano abrirse y cerrase, lo sabía por el claro sonido, mínimo se esperaba ver a Mike, acompañado pero no daba crédito de quien estaba ahí arriba, el iba con la clara intención de echar el sermón de "mi casa no es un hotel" pero al ver a esa persona no supo cómo proceder.

"Eso es mío…"

Vincente miro la camisa y enseguida alzo la vista incrédulo, por las escaleras venia bajando un chico castaño, traía zapatos negros, pantalón del mismo color, cinturón y unos lentes en su mano izquierda, solo le faltaba lo que sostenía, ya lo había dicho el joven, la camisa era suya, cosa que ya sabía Vincent, lo que no se esperaba era conocer muy bien a esa persona.

"Freddy..?"

-15 Min antes con Fredmike

Mike dormía plácidamente, quien diría que hace tan solo 5 minutos estaba gritando de placer por "Mas" y exigiéndolo además, Freddy no quiso despertarlo y aunque también quería dormir inmediatamente no podía hacerlo aunque quisiera en la casa de Mike, tenía mucho trabajo por hacer y tenía un límite de tiempo, ya había perdido mucho con su salida a ese bar, pero el conocer a Mike ya no lo consideraba un desperdicio de tiempo, conoció a alguien interesante y no quería que todo terminara ahora ni de esta manera.

Salió de la cama y se vistió con lo que encontró de sus pertenencias, busco en el buro de Mike lápiz y papel, le escribió unas palabras y también su número de teléfono, busco también el teléfono del menor para copiar su número, si Mike no le llamaba lo haría él.

Le hecho un último vistazo a Mike, iba acercando su mano para tocar sus labios pero se detiene al escuchar la puerta de la entrada abrirse y cerrarse, creía que Mike viva solo ya que no vio ningún retrato en la sala ni en la habitación de nadie, salió de la habitación, esperaba que no surgieran problemas, encontrara su camisa y salir de ahí tranquilamente, y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrase con Vincent, le conocía ya que era el empleado de mayor confianza de su padre, ya habían mantenido conversación un par de veces y le consideraba una buena persona pero ahora no sentía lo mismo.

Con la incertidumbre de saber qué tipo de relación tenía con Mike solo atinó a decirle que la camisa que sostenía era suya mientras bajaba por las escaleras a paso seguro, pero con cada paso esa seguridad iba cambiando a más incertidumbre por otra cosa, sintió un escalofrió cuando sus miradas se encontraron y con todo el autocontrol que aun tenia le arrebato suavemente su prensa y se la coloco, finalmente cuando termino de abotonársela alzo la vista para encarar a Vincent y hacerle un par de preguntas, pero un puño en su mejilla derecha lo mando al suelo.

"Tu padre me dijo que hasta el lunes serias oficialmente el Gerente General de Freddy'S , aun no eres mi jefe y por respeto al Sr. Fazbear no te hare nada más si te vas ahora mismo de aquí y sin hacer preguntas que ¡No tengo porque darte explicaciones de nada!"

Por un instante Freddy temió por su vida, quería saber de Vincent y Mike, porque el mayor podía entrar a su casa así tan confiadamente, ese privilegio no se le da a cualquiera, quería saber más de Mike porque le gustaba, no pretendía rendirse tan fácilmente, pero reconocía que había perdido esta batalla, ya le habían dejado bastante claro que no recibiría nada mas , ni información ni golpes, a menos que se fuera enseguida claro, se levantó del piso sobándose la mejilla y salió a paso lento de la casa y sin decir nada ni siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

Hasta que el sonido de un coche alejándose se escuchara Vincent se movió de su lugar y fue a ver a su hermano, este dormía sin haberse dado cuenta de lo sucedido allá abajo, respiraba suavemente, tapado hasta la mitad con una sábana, Vincent lo observo un rato, noto marcas de lo sucedido en esa cama.

Suficiente observación, necesitaba dormir, tal vez consultándolo con la almohada sabría qué hacer con Mike.

Y funciono, a la mañana siguiente, Vincente despertó de buen humor, ahora que había reflexionado sobre el asunto, se levantó y fue a la cocina a prepararle un café muy bien cargado para la resaca con la que despertaría Mike, pero primero le mando un mensaje de texto a su novio.

Scott también tuvo un despertar tranquilo, y su día comenzaba de bien a mejor al recibir enseguida un mensaje de Vincent el cual decía:

"Aunque más tarde sea divertido, ayer no pude controlar todo mi enfado, lo siento. Pd. Te amo"

Rio a carcajadas, si no hubiera actuado el mensaje pediría algo como como palas y picos para hacer una tumba.

* * *

Algún comentarillo que les sobre por ahí xdxdxdx


	4. Chapter 4

Han pasado un par de días desde lo ocurrido entre Freddy y Mike, ahora mismo Mike se preparaba para empezar una nueva faceta en su vida, y valla forma de comenzarla, acostarse con un tipo del que no recuerda su nombre, recuerda su rostro, su estúpido y sensual rostro, y recuerda muy bien lo que hicieron en la cama, cada posición que usaron y el placer que llego a experimentar, pero ¡No recuerda su maldito nombre! Paso horas intentando recordarlo pero siempre terminaba oyéndose a sí mismo pidiéndole por _"mas"_ Y su sonrisa al obedecer su orden.

Para ser su primera vez había salido medianamente bien, no esperaba una noche de novela como la de su hermano, y es que nadie se salvó de oír a detalle la noche de sexo desenfrenado que tuvieron Phone Guy y Purple Guy, ambos por sus apodos eran llamados PG para acortar, a Vincent le apodaron de ese modo por su vestimenta que en mayoría era morada.

Como sea, no esperaba que su primera vez fuera romántico pero el no saber su nombre, Vincent dijo que él lo conocía, le conto que lo vio salir de la casa pero que se siguió de largo para que no supiera que esa también era su casa, Mike no comprendió por qué su hermano hizo aquello pero era su castigo no decirle el nombre de su amante de esa noche, era algo que le angustiaba en sobremanera y no entiende porque, había hecho cosas vergonzosas con aquel chico pero no es para que se atormente demasiado, siempre se reprochaba que estaba exagerando pero no podía evitar sentir que algo malo se aproximaba.

"Oye, Mike! ¿Estás listo?"

Le gritaba Vincent desde abajo en la sala, hoy lunes Mike comenzaría a trabajar en el mismo lugar que su hermano, no estarían en el mismo turno, solo por hoy ya que tiene que aprender el oficio, conocer a sus compañeros y al jefe.

A la mitad de sus colegas ya los conocía pues eran su amigos, ahora todo el grupo estaría trabajando en el mismo lugar, Jeremy es su mejor amigo, Scott su cuñado, Fritz el último en unirse y su hermano por supuesto, todos ellos son guardias en el lugar y Mike también lo seria, ellos le habían dicho que no se llevaban bien con los demás empleados, que ya ni se acordaban cual era la razón del odio pero le advirtieron que no intentara hacerse amigos de ellos, la rivalidad entre ambos grupos no era cosa de juego y en serio se odiaban.

Mike le pregunto sobre aquello a Vincent, él le dijo que era cierto pero que él no estaba involucrado, era guardia pero cuando el jefe no estaba él se encargaba de dirigir el local, así que tenía que tratar con todos los empleados, si el llegara a seguir con el juego lo podrían acusar de abuso de autoridad, y Vincent nunca haría algo como eso. Menciono también que a causa de ello, discutía a menudo con Scott.

Para que Scott discutiera por eso con su hermano este asunto iba en serio, así lo mejor será hacerles caso y quedarse del lado de sus amigos claro.

˭̶˭

Finalmente llegaron a la pizzería, de camino a ella no hablaron mucho, solo de cosas triviales, pero Vincent traía consigo una sonrisa que a Mike comenzaba a inquietarle, esa expreción en su hermano le decía que Vincent esperaba algo, un suceso, una cosa no sabía pero algo va a pasarle hoy a su hermano, y algo le decía que él estaba involucrado, lo sentía desde hace rato, este día que se supone lo debe llenar de satisfacción lo está sintiendo con ansiedad desesperante.

Trato de relajarse antes de bajar del auto, pero solo logro calmarse poco, ya Vincent caminaba hacia la entrada del restaurante, salió del auto y corrió para alcanzar a su hermano, se detuvo un momento para ver a detalle el lugar, no era la primera vez que venía pero así lo sentía ahora.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza…"

Hoy se presentaría ante Mr. Fazbear y Scott le enseñaría lo que se debe hacer, por hoy estaría en el turno de día, pero a partir de mañana entraría en el de noche que es para lo que lo contrataron, en ese turno hoy se encargaría Fritz, se suponía que no estaría a esta hora en la pizzería, pero nada más al entrar se lo encontraron en una de las mesas de los comensales, había una rebanada a medio comer en frente de él, y estaba con su uniforme.

"Hola, ¿Pensé que tu turno empezaba en unas horas?" dijo sentándose a su lado, Vincent igual lo hizo.

"Así es, pero Mr. Fazbear nos llamó a todos, Jeremy fue al baño y Scott en la cabina de vigilancia, Jere no tarda y Cawthon seguro que ya los vio por las cámara y viene enseguida" dijo en tono aburrido.

Y como si los hubiera invocado, Scott y Jeremy llegaron juntos en ese instante, el de lentes se fue directo a sentar en las piernas de su novio, le paso una mano por su cuello para sostenerse todo mientras hablaba por teléfono, ya era costumbre hacer eso de estar con el teléfono y Vincent al mismo tiempo, pero no tenía por qué preocuparse, a Vincent ya no le molestaba, si quisiera le arrebataría el celular y listo, no reclamos y no celos, así era su relación.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Jeremy y Mike platicaban de su banda de música favorita, la pareja PG cada uno con sus cosas pero seguían en la misma posición y Fritz a punto de dormirse de aburrimiento, hasta que oyeron la escandalosa risa, el local aún estaba cerrado así que aquella risa se oía más irritante aun, así era para los guardias.

Entro a escena un jovencito de 14 años, Jeremy se escondió detrás de Mike asustado, para el rubio el peor de todos su enemigos era ese chiquillo, ya que las bromas de este siempre iban dirigidas a Jeremy, no podía hacer en contra de él ya que era el sobrino de su jefe, y tenía miedo a las represalias, así que solo podía aguantarse o tratar de ignorarlo pero las travesuras eran cada vez peores que ya sentía temor nada más verlo.

El chico no tenía un contrato como empleado, no tiene registro como trabajador de la pizzería, es por su gusto que está en lugar así que se conforma con el puesto que le dio su tío, es curioso que no se sepa su nombre todos le llaman Ballon Boy, porque ese es su trabajo, darle globos a los niños.

BB, para acortar, venía acompañado de un pelirrojo parecía de la misma de Vincent, su vestimenta asemejaba a la de un pirata, incluso se le notaba en su mano que llevaba un garfio y la telita suponía debía ser un parche, los chicos no le habían contado nada acerca del pirata a Mike así que le dio curiosidad y no dejaba de verlo. Vincent noto a su hermanito intrigado por el pelirrojo y quiso sacarlo de su duda.

"No has olvidado a Foxy el pirata, ¿O si?"

"¿Eh?"

En los comienzos de la pizzería, lo que hacía diferente a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza de cualquier otro lugar eran sus atracciones conocidas como Animatronicos, básicamente eran robot con forma de animales, en el escenario estaba un conejo que tocaba la guitarra y un oso que cantaba, por toda la zona de las mesas se paseaba un pollo que iba pidiendo las ordenes a los clientes, pero lo que más gustaba a los niños era ir a la Pirate Cove para escuchar fantásticas historia de un zorro pirata.

Esto ya lo sabía Mike, y recordó que él también amaba a Foxy, incluso recordó el tremendo escándalo que hizo pasar a su hermano para que le comprara un peluches del zorro en todas sus versiones, había una gran línea de productos en la tienda de regalos de la pizzería y Vincent tuvo que trabajar mucho para conseguir toda la colección de Foxy, pero todo por ver feliz a su hermanito.

"Y ¿Qué paso con los animatronicos?"

Nada dura para siempre, y los robots no son la excepción, las fallas en sus sistemas y estructura cada vez eran más frecuentes y la reparación no era barata, el primero en ser sustituido fue Foxy, por un chico con talento natural para entretener a los niños así que el zorro fue olvidado fácilmente.

"Eso paso un año después de tu última visita…"

"Yo nunca lo olvidare, siempre amare a Foxy!"

Mike no se cuenta pero al decir eso alzo la voz y todos en la sala lo escucharon, los que recién llegaban pararon en seco ante aquella declaración y después de que todos lo hayan procesado estallaron las risas.

El animatronico era una parte importante de la infancia de Mike, entendía que decirlo en voz alta era infantil pero no para que casi se ahoguen de tanto reír, aquellos del otro bando ya empezaba a odiarlos, miro a sus amigos y estos le miraban con cara de "wtf" y Scott y su hermano tratando de aguantarse de la risa.

"¡Que! "Les preguntó molesto a sus compañeros pero recibió la respuesta de sus enemigos.

"Escuchaste eso? Foxy…ahí tienes a un fan tuyo, pero sabes que su amor no puede ser ya que es un guardia! "dijo escupiendo la palabra "Guardia" con cierto rencor.

"Déjenlo ya chicos, es obvio que no me conoce"

Mike al entender que el pelirrojo también se llamaba Foxy, como el animatronico, enrojeció de vergüenza, miro con reproche a su hermano mayor y este hizo señal de no tener culpa de nada, quien iba a pensar que diría a los cuatro vientos estar enamorado de un zorro robot…? Nadie se lo esperaba, ni los guardias, ni los meseros, Foxy en su vida había escuchado eso salir de la boca de un chico, y mucho menos Mr. Fazbear que junto con su hijo, miraban a sus empleados desde la computadora de su oficina, no pudo aguantarse de reírse del nuevo guardia.

Al que no le hizo gracia para nada fue al hijo de Mr. Fazbear.

* * *

Algun comentario? no? OK XDXDXDXD


	5. Chapter 5

Todo estaba en relativa calma, en lado de la sala estaban los guardias cada uno en sus cosas sin hacer el mínimo ruido, pero al otro lado un poco escandalosos, los "Meseros",, en realidad solo dos empleados trabajaban en ese puesto a tiempo completo, los demás tenían su trabajo que solo ellos pueden realizar, pero había veces que por la alta clientela tenían que ayudar atendiendo a los clientes, los guardias les llamaban "Meseros" ya que así sería más "degradante" para los que no lo son.

La cocinera era la única mujer en el lugar, por eso su apodo, "Chica", hablaba muy animosa con el mesero de pelo largo y morado "desteñido", como solía decirle Phone Guy, ambos hablaban y reían en murmureos, mirando de vez en cuando en dirección a los guardias, Mike noto que reían mas escandalosamente cuando lo miraban a él, sus cinco minutos de vergüenza terminaron pero empezó la molestia.

Miro de mala gana a Chica y al nombrado Bonnie, estos en un gesto infantil e sacaron la lengua y siguieron con lo suyo, que era burlarse de ellos, Mike no respondió, pero sentía las ganas de levantarse e ir allá a poner en su lugar de una buena vez a esos dos, Fritz aun en su estado de aburrimiento hizo el esfuerzo de mover su mano hacia él y darle unas palmaditas en su hombro en señal de calma, era el único que le daba consuelo es estos momentos vergonzosos y humillantes que está pasando ahora.

Su hermano seguía con su trabajo, Scott con su teléfono y su mejor amigo temblando debajo de la mesa, Ballón había manifestado querer ir a saludar al nuevo, pero sus amigo se lo prohibieron, Jeremy tenía que ellos cedieran y dejaran que Ballón se les acercara y terminar el sufriendo como siempre a manos del chico de los globos.

˭̶˭

Ya se estaba pegando el aburrimiento de su compañero peli naranja, suspiro aburrido por décima vez, y mejor se distrajo observando el lugar, no había cambiado nada en todos los años en los que no visitaba el lugar, se topó con la Pirate Cove, recordó al animatronico Foxy y enseguida su mirada busco al nuevo Foxy, el también mira la cueva del pirata, su lugar de trabajo, Mike dio un saltito en su silla, cuando el pelirrojo lo volteo a ver, al instante desvió su mirada esperando que no notara que lo observaba, pero él sabía que sus ojos llegaron a conectarse.

La pareja PG observaba atentamente a Mike, solo fingían estar ocupados en sus asuntos, parecían concentrados pero en sus pensamientos no paraban de reír, se comunicaba lo que pensaban con leves toque y fugaces miradas que solo ellos entendían y sentían.

" _Esto se pone más y más interesante"_

˭̶˭

Pasada media hora de lo acordado, se escuchó la alarma que indicaba la hora de abrir el lugar, pero Mr. Fazbear la había accionado para alertar que iba en camino y quería orden.

Mike esta vez suspiro aliviado, al fin su sufrimiento terminaría, despertó a su amigo que al final fue vencido por el sueño, Jeremy salió de debajo de la mesa también aliviado de poder relajarse por unos momentos.

Por un pasillo diferente al que habían llegado los otros, entro un hombre mayor, regordete y pelo canoso, vestía con ropa casual, algo inusual en el Mr. Fazbear, detrás de el venia un joven que nada más al verlo, Mike abrió los ojos como platos.

"Iré directo al grano, hoy me retiro del negocio, mi hijo tomara mi lugar, pocos lo conoces así que para los que no, hijo por favor preséntate ante tus empleados"

Con traje pulcro y color negro, ni un solo cabello fuera de lugar, voz segura y con un aura que destilaba elegancia, ahí en frete suya, Mike tenia al chico que llevaba días intentando recordar su nombre, sin olvidar que las noches después de su encuentro las escenas lascivas que protagonizaron pasaban una y otra vez por su mente. No creyó encontrárselo otra vez y menos en esas circunstancias, si la angustia de saber su nombre seguía presente solo tenía que rogarle a su hermano por la información, el siempre cedía ante su hermanito, pero ahora lo sobria y de la propia boca del chico

"Al igual que mi padre, me llamo Freddy Fazbear, a partir de hoy seré dueño, director y gerente general de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza…"

"Ahí lo tienen chicos, más claro no pudo ser, bueno mi vuelo sale en una hora así que me voy, Adiós!"

Mr. Fazbear salió del lugar a toda prisa dejando sin habla a la mayoría de los empleados del restaurante. Freddy después de su perfecta presentación decidió a empezar a hacer su trabajo y con paso firme se dirigía hacia los guardias, su padre le había dicho que lo primero era encargarse del nuevo que trabajaría e el turno de la noche y había cosa que explicarle, y él debía hacerlo personalmente.

Cuando paso al lado de Foxy le dirigió una fugaz mirada que el pelirrojo no pudo descifrar, él había permanecido indiferente ante todo, solo le importaba su trabajo y que le pagaran, pero pudo sentir hostilidad en ese pequeño gesto de su nuevo jefe y no le pareció para nada amable, no sabía a qué se debía pero no permitiría algo como eso una segunda vez.

Mike quería correr, Freddy iba directo hacia ellos y algo le decía que él era el motivo.

Mientras todos murmuraban cosas acerca de Freddy, Scott noto algo en su nuevo jefe, específicamente en su labio inferior, un golpe sin sanar. Miro a su novio y este le sonrió.

"Me acompañas a mi oficina, tenemos que hablar…" le dijo Freddy a Mike.

* * *

Holi, si no dejan comentarios quiere decir que no gusta esta historia...? TUT

Díganme o dejo de publicar aquí...?


End file.
